


Help, He's Sick

by ColeAutherium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith Tries, M/M, Sick Lance, Sickfic, cute and fluffy, he really does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColeAutherium/pseuds/ColeAutherium
Summary: Lance gets sick. That's really it.





	Help, He's Sick

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I did this.

Lance didn’t get sick often, rarely even, so when he did happen to become ill he would never be able to recognize the symptoms. So, when it came to the point that Lance continuously woke up during the night, he didn’t say anything. Nothing about his pounding headache or his nauseous stomach and- did they have the heater on because it was hot as hell in the room. It felt like his body was on fire. He continued to smile despite his pains.  
“Lance? You didn’t eat today, are you alright?” Hunk had asked him after breakfast. He smiled up at his lovable friend.  
“I’m fine, just not hungry this morning I guess.” Was his reply. It wasn’t a lie at least. Hunk only nodded before he carried on with whatever he had planned that day.   
Lance spent his free time in the lounge room on the couch. He sprawled himself out on the sofa, legs too long and hanging off the end, his arms folded behind his head. He sighed. It felt like his brain was ramming against his skull.   
“Lance, buddy, you good?” It was Shiro. He had completely forgotten that the 25 year old came here to read sometimes. Lance looked over to him with tired eyes yet a bright smile.   
“I’m good man.” he said back. Shiro didn’t look to convinced.  
“You sure? You look really tired.” Lance turned his head again to look at the ceiling.   
“I’m great! Just…. didn’t sleep as much last night.” Shiro still looked concerned but didn’t continue the conversation, instead he sat down on the cushioned chair near the couch and opened the book he had carried in with him to read.  
Then there was training and that made everything worse. Allura had upped the level that day, feeling they were ready after their grade A performance yesterday. Needless to say Lance couldn’t quite keep up. At the end of their failed task Lance was left breathless and tired, leaning against the nearest wall just about ready to pass out. Keith had approached him. He had expected that, the mullet man was his boyfriend after all.  
“Hey, you okay? You’re breathing really hard.” Keith said, worry unnaturally lacing his voice. Lance swallowed air hard and shook his head. So maybe he wasn’t to good that day.  
“I…. don’t feel too good.” He replied, sliding down the wall and dropping his bayard, the weapon transforming from it’s gun state back to it’s original form. Keith crouched in front of the brunette as the rest of the team came to gather around in concern.   
“Is he okay?” Pidge asked, hovering around and trying to get past Hunk. Shiro pushed past the two and crouched beside Keith.  
“I think he’s sick.” Shiro spoke as he placed his human hand onto Lance’s forehead. “Yeah, he’s definitely sick. High fever, we should get him back to his room. Get him out of his armor as well.” The older man took command instantly like the leader and dad friend he was. Keith immediately took charge and went to lift his lover into his arms, bridal style. Lance didn’t protest. Quite honestly he enjoyed being in Keith’s strong, short arms. The blue paladin’s head lay lazily against Keith’s chest as the paler boy carried him to his room on the castle ship. Shiro and the rest followed closely behind.  
Soon Lance was stripped of his armor, helped changed into his silk altean pajamas (courtesy of Keith Kogane), and helped into bed.   
The red paladin sat on the edge of the mattress near Lance’s head and ran his fingers through sweaty hair.  
“Why didn’t you tell us.” ‘idiot.’ Keith wanted to add to his statement but held back due to his boyfriend’s health.  
“I didn’t know. I never get sick. Must be space flu.”   
“It’s not space flu.”  
“It’s totally space flu.”  
“It’s not-!” Keith was cut off by Shiro.  
“Okay you two, cut it out. We’re going to have to halt all missions and training until Lance gets better.” Lance felt a bit guilty now.  
“Sorry.” He whispered as he curled up under the blankets and hid his face.   
“Keith, you get to watch over Lance today while the rest of us clean up a bit. It’s been awhile since we’ve organized the weapons vault.” There was a loud sigh from Pidge and Hunk and a nod from Keith. The rest of the team left and the red and blue paladins were left alone.  
“Now what?” Keith asked. Having grown up alone he never had anyone take care of him so he wasn’t entirely sure what to do in this situation. Lance curled up even tighter until he looked incredibly small.  
“You don’t have to look after me, I’ll be fine.” Lance said softly, followed by a cough and a sniffle. Keith pouted in response. At this very moment he promised himself to give Lance all the love and affection in the world. He picked up the edge of the blanket and crawled under, wrapping his arms around the boy’s small waist and pulling him close until his back was pressed flushed against Keith’s chest.   
“I’m going to spoil you, I hope you’re ready.” He whispered into his ear which soon became red as Lance’s blush took over his entire face. The brunette turned around to look at Keith in the face, his hands pressed to the others chest.   
“What exactly are you going to do?” He asked. Keith smiled at him and Lance could feel his heart melt.  
“Where do you hurt?” The ravenette questioned. Lance decided to just answer truthfully.  
“Well, my head hurts, my tummy feels like it’s twisting and my throat is sore.” Keith knew things. Taking care of himself helped him figure out how to make certain things feel better or pain to go away. So he started with the headache. He calmly began running his fingers through short brown strands of hair. Lance practically purred in response. It felt so nice. Than Keith got to work on his tummy. A rough, pale hand began rubbing Lance’s right side, sleeping on his left would help as well. Lance was enjoying himself. Now Keith couldn’t exactly get rid off a sore throat but he could distract him from any pain. He placed feather light kisses along his neck in a relaxing way. Lance had died and gone to heaven. Keith did all of these things at the same time for a good ten minutes before the pain was starting to dissipate. Then he continued for the fun of it. The sickly brunette fell asleep after a while but Keith’s ministrations never ceased.   
Lance woke up a few hours later feeling better but not at 100% just yet. He was still in Keith’s arms. Good. The red paladin was fast asleep, mouth slightly ajar, hair a mess, there limbs tangled together. Lance held back a giggle.  
“Thanks Keith~” He whispered, kissing his cheek before trying to fall asleep again. He was warm. He wanted to stay that way.  
-End-


End file.
